


Checkmate

by subluxate



Category: Leverage
Genre: Episode 5x15: The Long Goodbye Job, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Multi, Series Finale, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subluxate/pseuds/subluxate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate's known longer than it's been going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarcasticsra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticsra/gifts), [anathemagerminabunt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anathemagerminabunt/gifts).



> Spoilers for the series finale, "The Long Goodbye Job".

“I’ll tell the agent how it happened.” And Nate runs through that part of the con.

“So I get to make _myself_?” Hardison asks at the end.

“And Parker and Eliot.”

Hardison nods, grinning. “Thank you, Mythbusters.”

Eliot can only imagine exactly how Hardison’s going to go about making their bodies right, not to mention their faces. It’s going to be a real pain in the ass, he knows that much.

After, he finds Nate at the bar. It’s not exactly hard to predict where he’ll go while he plots. “We all die holding hands.”

Nate’s eyes crinkle a little, but he doesn’t smile, just swirls his scotch. “Yeah.”

“How long have you known?”

Nate looks up then, seeming meditative. “Since we left Boston.”

Eliot frowns. “We weren’t… Not until Portland.”

“Yyyyeah, you were.” Nate gives one of his enigmatic smiles. “You might not have known it, but you were.”

Which is true enough. “Sophie told you.”

Nate knocks back his drink and stands. “She didn’t have to.”


End file.
